


love, love, love

by parkjinchu



Series: songfics [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Memories, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu
Summary: oh, i fell in love, love, love, with you - i think i finally know... these feelings of love for you have filled my heartsongfic for love, love, love by baek ah yeonthis is a work of fiction, and in no way represents the real lives of astro's members. in case of astro/fantagio/reasonable fan request, this fic will be taken downread full disclaimer on my profile





	love, love, love

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! really short fic this time, but i really love this song and always imagined binu to go along with it, so i thought id write it! i recommend listening to the song as you read, but i dont know if you will like it so you dont have too :D

Morning filters in through the window, calm and tranquil. Hazy, dreams linger like the fog on the horizon. The ocean shivers along the shore, crackling along the rocks, urged on by the gentle rush of the breeze. These sounds, of the wind and ocean, so serene in their nature – they remind Bin of Dongmin.

Of Dongmin, who, in his basic characteristics, was peaceful. Who lived and moved with such unmatchable serenity, who spoke with such thought and clarity. Who loved with so much intent. Dongmin seemed to live with the sky – he was as forgiving as a sunny day, as passionate as a rainy one – always seemed to be daydreaming, ‘head in the clouds’. And, much like the night sky, he shone.

Bin had walked home, last night. Alone, though his heart felt so full, it was as if Dongmin was still there. He’d walked home, with a bubbly and warm feeling in his chest, a smooth gold band around his finger. Dongmin had given it to him, a token of promise.

This was new. This was nice.

Bin had never experienced anything like this, had never felt anything like this, had never _loved_ like this. Had never known a person could feel this way, so dedicated and adoring and fervent. Especially for only one person.

Yet, he found himself huddled over an old notebook, pouring his heart out. A love-note. A detailed analysis, on all the things he loved about Dongmin – from the insightful things he said, to the way he laughed, right down to the splash of a birthmark on his neck.

Bin had looked out over the ocean, glittering under the moon’s glow, and had felt so compelled to give an explanation for his feelings. His feelings for Dongmin, of true love, lust, desire and yearning. Love, most importantly. Love, that had overflowed in his heart, that had coloured every inch of his mind and daily life. He wrote an explanation detailing how his life had completely and utterly changed – for the good.

He really had fallen in love, he reckons, as he dusts the sand out from underneath him, and continues his walk home, a notebook filled with love letters in his backpack. Bin had decided long ago that he had fallen in love with Lee Dongmin. Decided he finally understood what it means to love, and be loved in return.

Now, he stares up at the ceiling, twists the band around his finger. He imagines the empty spot beside him is taken, mattress sinking under a familiar weight. Imagines the sheets are warm with Dongmin’s natural body heat, imagines Dongmin’s hands in his, sharing this slow morning, together.

His dreams lift with the fog, but the thoughts of Dongmin remain, seemingly endless. There are countless memories they share, though, some Bin has kept for himself.

Those such as the Winter night on their second date, when Dongmin’s fingertips and nose and cheeks were pink from the cool air, and Bin had kissed each place to warm them up. The smile on Dongmin’s lips, so shy and affectionate, had made Bin’s heart melt. Had been imprinted on his brain, an unforgettable sight.

Or, the Spring morning the cherry blossoms had bloomed, and Dongmin had been so excited to see them, he’d run outside without shoes on. He had danced under the rain of flowers, pink petals getting caught in his hair. Bin had laughed, had plucked them out of his hair one-by-one. Dongmin had pulled him into a kiss, long and deep and slow, and had pulled back breathless, muttering something about _always wanting to do that with someone he loved_.

The Summer afternoon they’d had a barbecue, Dongmin tucked in his arms as they lay on a picnic blanket. The sun had glistened, in his hair and in his eyes, reflected in his smile. His skin was smooth, slightly tacky with sweat under the humidity. He’d laughed freely, as cheerful as the day itself. As the day drew on, and night stained the sky, Dongmin fell asleep on his chest.

Also, the Autumn day the leaves began to fall. Dongmin was wrapped up in a scarf and one of Bin’s jackets. He made wishes on crispy orange leaves, kept those secrets to himself, a mischievous sparkle in his gaze. Dongmin had held Bin’s gloved hand in his bare one, had given one hint as to what his wishes had been: _they’re all about you, Bin_ , he’d said, a soft smile on his lips, poking out from beneath the thick scarf.

So many memories, a long string of recollections that lead Bin to only one conclusion: he was in love. Bin falls in love, again, and again. As if it was the first day, the first date – falling in love with Dongmin was so easy, he could not help it. So, he does, over and over, and over again.

He twirls the ring on his finger again, feels the smooth metal under the pads of his fingers. _It’s a promise ring,_ Dongmin had said, last night, face red and lips quivering. _A promise that we’ll stay together… By each other’s side. That we’ll…. That we’ll always meet at the same place._

Bin had smiled, taking the little velvet box from Dongmin’s shaking hands, holding the man’s hands in his to stop their trembling.

 _It’s cheesy, right?_ – Dongmin asked, cocking his head to the side. His thick black hair falls over his eyes. Bin brushes it aside.

 _Yeah, but I love it_ – he replied, pressing a kiss to the apple of Dongmin’s cheek, warm under his lips.

 _So, you promise?_ – The man’s eyes were shining with hope, welling up.

_I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading! i love receiving any and all feedback so please leave some in the comments below, or you can find me on [tumblr](parkjinchu.tumblr.com) or [twitter](twitter.com/parkjinchu) :)


End file.
